The widespread use of navigation devices indicates their usefulness at guiding drivers to take the shortest route (in terms of length of travel). However, the current state of technology is less adept at routing drivers based on current traffic conditions on the roadways, such as to avoid traffic jams. In order to make road navigation based on current traffic conditions possible, real-time data collection on roadway conditions would be useful. Today, it is possible to collect real-time data on roadway traffic conditions using a network of special sensors installed on roadways, toll-tag readers, and GPS data obtained from the moving vehicles. However, in order to make navigation based on current traffic conditions even more accurate, it would be useful to make short-term predictions (e.g., two hours ahead) using information on current roadway traffic conditions. Indeed, to choose the optimal route, it would be helpful to have the navigation system know what roadway traffic conditions will be like when the driver gets to a certain part of the route in the future. The disclosed system and method addresses these considerations.